Polymerization
| romaji_name = Yūgō | trans_name = Fusion | image = Polymerization-SS02-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 24094653 | effect_types = Effect | lore = Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. | fr_lore = Invoquez par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion depuis votre Extra Deck, en utilisant des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain comme Matériel Fusion. | de_lore = Beschwöre 1 Fusionsmonster als Fusionsbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck und verwende dafür Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Fusionsmaterial. | it_lore = Evoca tramite Fusione 1 Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck, utilizzando mostri dalla tua mano o Terreno come Materiale da Fusione. | pt_lore = Invoque por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão do seu Deck Adicional, usando monstros da sua mão ou do campo como Matéria de Fusão. | es_lore = Invoca por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión desde tu Deck Extra, usando monstruos en tu mano o Campo como Material de Fusión. | ja_lore = ①：自分の手札・フィールドから、融合モンスターカードによって決められた融合素材モンスターを墓地へ送り、その融合モンスター１体をＥＸデッキから融合召喚する。 | zh_lore = 從手卡·自己場上把融合怪獸卡決定的融合素材怪獸送去墓地，那1隻融合怪獸從額外卡組特殊召唤。 | ko_lore = ①: 자신의 패 / 필드에서 융합 몬스터 카드에 기재된 융합 소재 몬스터를 묘지로 보내고, 그 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 융합 소환한다. | eds_lore = Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. | gx1_lore = Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) | gx1_sets = Fusions (Common) The HERO (Common) Live Vehicles (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = First Fusion (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Common) | gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Side Deck (Common) | ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Common) | sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Great Moth (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All Spells Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (3rd December 2007) | ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 9 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0381 | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = Polymerization (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Ancient Gear * Elemental HERO * Fluffal * Performapal * Melodious * Lunalight * Frightfur * HERO * Vision HERO * Fusion (archetype) | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Uses cards on the player's field as Fusion Materials * Uses cards in the hand as Fusion Materials | summoning = * Performs a Fusion Summon * Special Summons from your Extra Deck | database_id = 4837 }}